My Boys
by Souja O
Summary: In most stories the people are sent to the rune factory world - Kira Amayo wishes it was so. Regardless, she never once thought that she'd get close to them; learn how to love them. She never thought she'd lose her boys... Major OcxIvan  R    OcxOther  F
1. Found

_Summary__:_ _My name is A. Kira Amayo. The A isn't a mistake; I just hate my first name. Y'know what else I hate? Losing. Especially losing something close to me... My gosh; I miss my boys..._

- _Prologue: 'Dem Boys..._ –

Kira was a wreck. She'd spent all day slowly breaking down. When Devi had found her, she'd been quietly tucked in the laundry with Ivan's dark green and blue striped shirt tightly held in her clutches. Her dark-skinned face had been tear-stained, and she had spent all her energy on crying, so she was breathing heavily. She'd barely moved when they'd come in, and had looked like she was going to throw up at any given moment. Her friend's first reactions were 'who did this to my sister?' and Devi Layonette had almost gone rampant, hands reaching for the neck of the closest, and most likely male around – Sam Maru.

But Kira had stopped her, much to Devi's surprise, and quickly had sat up suddenly, seemingly recovered. Her friends doubted her quick revitalization, though, and made her sit down for tea and something to eat- which she did eagerly, giving the excuse that she hadn't eaten all day. Upon further reflection as the stainless steel kettle boiled, they realized this might be true after all.

When asked what had upset her by a suspicious looking Devi, she'd simply answered that 'she'd lost them'. "I've lost them," she'd elaborated silently, taking a quick, gasping, sip of her tea and trying to maintain a nonchalant direr, "I've lost my boys." She'd smiled, but it had come out broken; a shattered pathway to her inner feelings. Devi had shot a side-glance to Sam, almost as if to say he was off the hook, and proceeded to wrap her friend in her warm arms, cradling her carefully.

"Tell us about it?" she'd cooed, moving stray strands of black hair out of her face and thinking for a second about how dry her _grosse*_, pale lips were "It'd help us find them?" She knew that there was no other way to get Kira to tell them anything otherwise. The girl was still every bit as stubborn as she had been when they'd met three years prior. A thoughtful frown had replaced her usual pouty-lipped smile when her friend didn't say anything in response. She's sighed, 'admitting' defeat, and turned to her male companion, "Sam, we should go..." she had started to usher out the brunette haired boy, but was stopped by Kira's quiet whisper.

"I met Ivan first," she'd smiled, looking up to the ceiling with her dark brown eyes clouded and wavy black-ish brown hair framing her face, "You can only imagine how surprised I was when I met a talking mouse, how mortified I was when I found out that he was _the_ Ivan. The one from my games. The one that I'd- ," she'd peered critically into her mug. Seeing that there was no more tea; she'd looked to her friends. Devi had quickly poured more for herself, Kira, and Sam. Things were finally getting somewhere... "He was so cute; I could barely believe it... And so nice..." Kira let out dreamy sigh and wiped her now tearing eyes on her sleeve, "Oh how I miss my boys..."

- _End_ –

_Disclaimer: Natsume- what's that word? Localizes! Natsume localizes the Rune Factory series; I don't know the makers, though... Kira, Devi and Sam belong to me X3_

_*= grosse= 'big' in French_


	2. Ivan

_Real Summary__: In most stories, the people are sent to the rune factory world. Such is not true for A. Kira Amayo who, by unforeseen circumstances, gets visits from her heroes. Even so, she never once thought that she'd get close to them; learn how to love them. She never thought she'd lose her boys..._

- Chapter One: Ivan –

Being told she was a dreamer wasn't something new for sixteen year old Kira. In fact, it happened so very often that she'd developed a shield– a sort of outer skin - against it. Despite her cynicism she was a child at heart. When she was told of dreamer status, she would stick out her tongue playfully and put her arms at her side. She'd smile and say the same thing she had been saying she'd started the habit at age eight, _"Don't wanna stop dreaming; they make the nights go by fast."_ While some called it infantile, she called it common sense and had sworn to herself that if she _had_ to grow up, she'd take it with her; that was when things were simple.

At age thirteen she'd been introduced to a game by Devi, her friend from a school program. It'd literally taken her breath away. Rune Factory (the first) was amazing to her childhood mind. It had what the Harvest Moon series was lacking; she could _kill_ monsters (she knew not exactly kill, but it was close enough to make her happy) _and_ get married. But she found that she wasn't interested in the eligible girls (save Tabatha and Bianca, but even they were a stretch). No, the males had caught her attention the most (but she knew not to get attached to them; they _were_ only game characters after all); so much so that she'd spent a great deal of her game time speaking to Zavier, Lukas and... (She felt pitiful knowing that at sixteen, she still couldn't say his name without feeling a little flushed).

Ivan.

She felt her cheeks heat up a little and put down her favourite mug to try and cool them down. The mug was black with orange stripes. Painted on it in red were the words 'Dream on' and a bunch of signatures from her friends from her old town. She held it close to her as she took a deep breath; she missed them. Living in an old mansion – willed to your branch of the family by your late grandmother Anya – was great and all, but it got lonely sometimes; especially on dark nights, when the moon would hang just above her head and...

She stopped her thinking, dreading the pattern it was going in, and instead began to listen as the wry winds whistled through the empty Victorian mansion. She inhaled deeply and lit another candle; she'd decided that she would only use electricity if she _really_ needed to. Her older siblings would be back from their trip in about two or three years. In the meantime, she would 'hold down the fort' and not gather up too much unnecessary taxes (though she didn't need to pay for it, she felt bad knowing that her parents would have to), even if it meant using gas powered appliances, hand washing dishes, and chopping vegetables without a food processor.

She took the candle by the holder, looped her finger into the hole, and trudged upstairs, carefully putting out each other lit candle she passed by. Taking one last breath as she stood over the banister, black-brown bangs falling in her face, she said a solemn goodnight to whatever would hear it, and went to her room.

_My Boys..._

Through the night she'd slept soundly and at twelve midnight she'd been awoken by a loud _thump_. Her first instinct was to ignore it; to say that it wasn't there would've been easy. But something had made her look. She wasn't sure what it was though. She knew that if it were the low groans of pain she would have stayed in bed... But, she hadn't...

When she'd wrapped herself in what she felt was enough layers, she'd trudged out her door and to the marble-tiled area that came just before the bedrooms. There, slouching on the sliding glass door to her –she caught herself - _the _balcony, was a person. She was close enough to tell that it was male; and his constant moans told her he needed help.

She stooped to his level, carefully opening the door in such a way that he didn't come crashing into the house. A quick glance outside told her it was storming, and the chilly onslaught of raindrops confirmed the notion. It was practically a _typhoon_ out there. Kira peered awkwardly at the man - his pale skin was drenched and cold - and wondered just what had brought him to her house at this time of night.

A sharp crack of thunder brought her back to her senses, and she quickly but carefully dragged him into the house, propping him up against a nearby ottoman. After a quick sheepish glance towards the door she unwillingly closed it, pulling against the brute force of the howling winds till it made a small _clack_ as it hit the frame and locked shut. _Now,_ she thought as she rubbed her hands in anticipation, _back to more important things_. She stopped and onned a light, deciding that electricity was the better option in this case.

Her attention dashed back to the man at the sound of something meeting with the blue-stained marble floor. She could breathe easily when she realised it had just been a large stick he was holding, and not something more important- like his head. Speaking of which, she looked him over and took in his appearance in great detail. She could tell that he had long, dark brown hair (it seemed to have a reddish hue, because of the rain, perhaps?) and his cheeks were rosy, standing out on his skin.

He was covered in a large, cloak-like piece of cloth. _Wrong choice for this side of Noradin*,_ Kira criticized to herself, removing the cloth from the man. She stopped her process and raised an eyebrow '_seriously?'_ she thought, trying to understand what might have been going through the man's mind as he was choosing his clothing for the night (all the layers, even the cloth-coat, were _much_ too thin for Kardeah's* patented stormy weather). Underneath the trench coat-cloth he wore a green vest-like thing; it resembled the ones she'd seen worn as school uniforms by boys in many a Japanese anime. She shook her head quickly- the man's horrible cloth decision wasn't important. What mattered now was making sure he didn't get a cold or something of the like. After a few minutes of struggle, she'd managed to unbuttoned all the evergreen buttons and had taken off the shirt (if she could stretch as to call it that). Next came- she stopped, flushed at the feeling of bare skin (well toned, too). She willed her eyes shut tight for the next part to come.

She wiggled a little at a time, snaking her way away from the man in an attempt to get to the nearby supply closet. The man had no outward injuries, but something about him made Kira's mind wander. He looked a lot like Ivan from Rune Factory... What if...? Was it possible? If it was would she allow herself to believe it, even for a second?

"No," She stopped herself aloud, grasping hold of three think blankets on the uppermost shelf, "There's _no way_ that man is _Ivan_ from Rune Factory." She didn't hear his moan at the name 'Ivan', so she continued to pan the notion, "What are the chances that _Ivan_ would come to _my_ house?" she laughed to herself, still not hearing the discrete moans from the man, "And it's not even possible; Kardeah is _nothing_ like Kardia." This time the man let out a loud gasp, startling the African-Greek girl and causing her attention to be jerked back to him once more.

"_W-w-water, please..."_ she flushed, immediately recognizing the soft tone of voice, and nodded, making a quick dash for the nearby water cooler and not looking up. Her head was dizzy as reality finally dawned on her; It _was_ Ivan from her game_._ She took deep breaths and slow steps as she made her way back to him. She looked at him closer. He even had the same lazy looking green eyes and red-brown ties in his hair. She also noted something else - he was shivering.

No, this was _not _going to do. She grabbed hold of a nearby blanket- blue in color- and proceeded to loop it under his arms (but not before placing the water near him, on the side opposite she was operating). Thinking rationally was hard as he breathed deeply onto her skin, barely holding on to consciousness. The thing she did next happened so fast she couldn't remember; all she knew was that after it'd happened, she'd found herself spoon-feeding chicken noodle soup to the supposed prince of Norad. For some reason, it wasn't as awkward as she might have thought.

Something seemed to be bothering him, she noticed, and she coughed. He looked at her, a fake smile plastered onto his face as he closed his mouth on the silver spoon. Kira felt perplexed; did her chicken noodle soup not taste good enough for his royal tastes? She frowned, and jerked the hoary utensil out of spite. How _dare_ he not tell her what he thought of her food! How _dare _he give her the illusion that it tasted _good_! What a horrible man was he. She glared at him, ignoring his confused look and began to instruct him through tightly gritted teeth. "_You may sleep here, if you'd like_." She cascaded down the stairs, suddenly eager to get away from the man from the game. She huffed indignantly; how dare he be from a game to begin with.

_My Boys..._

Kira had giggled as she listened to Sam's interpretation of her meeting Ivan. "I don't overreact like that!" she'd yelped, snatching the notebook from her friend's semi-tanned hands. She'd looked closer at it, muttering something about how she didn't fluster near as many times as he'd documented. "You make me sound like a bipolar snob!" she'd shouted, throwing a playful punch at him.

"_Ainiku_*," Sam had loved the girls reaction, "You _do_ act like that sometimes Kira." He'd promptly dodged an oncoming fist, only to be beaten across the back of his head by Devi. "Hey!" he had yelped, grasping the now throbbing area. Biting back tears, he'd turned to look at his oppressor.

She'd growled when he squinted at her, taking the notebook from Kira's protective clutch, "We do _not _need you making fun of her right now." She'd turned back to Kira, who was stealthily poking the back of Sam's head. "Kira, please continue," she'd directed calmly. She had then shot a rebuking and dominating look at Sam, "Start writing, _stupide*_." Sam had stuck his tongue out, muttering something about how when he used Japanese it was just for fun, but when she used French she intended to hurt him.

Kira had watched and struggled to stifle a giggle. She'd shaken her head and with another sip of her tea, she was ready to continue, "Well, the next day I couldn't find him. You wouldn't believe what'd happened to him when I did, though..." and then she'd stopped, a thought finally occurring to her. She had glared at Sam, her expression quickly becoming sinister.

"I never said anything about him not liking my soup, Sam," she had inched nearer, maintaining her threatening hold on him, "Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" she probably didn't notice that the edge of her upper lip twitch dangerously, giving her a feral appearance.

Sam had gulped at her indignant gaze, and moved far away from his aggressive companion, "Let's continue, shall we?"

- End-

_Is not over yet! I hope the way its written isn't confusing to anyone; I went over it a lot of times to see if this was any better. _

_*Ainiku = unfortunately, Sorry but...= Japanese_

_*Stupide = stupid, foolish = French_

_Thanks to Sir Gigous for my first review. That really made my day 3_

_Also:_

_Noradin= the province Kira lives in_

_Kardeah= the town Kira lives in_


End file.
